To Dream With You
by The Little Anonymous Author
Summary: A story in which Harry dreams about Hermione.


To Dream With You

**1997**

It was the night before the Order was to arrive and Harry Potter was fast asleep in his bed at Number Four Privet Drive. Surprisingly enough, this night had been the first in months where he wasn't plagued with constant nightmares and visions. In fact, it was on this night that Harry had a strange, yet oddly comforting dream…

_Harry was currently on his way to his first year at Hogwarts. As he talked with his new friend, Ron Weasley, on the Hogwarts Express, a young girl came into their compartment asking about a toad named Trevor. Although she seemed concerned about finding the creature at the time, all worries seemed to vanish once she laid her eyes upon him. After she had introduced herself as Hermione Granger, Harry knew almost instantly that there was something uniquely different about her…something he liked. _

_It was now the beginning of what appeared to be Harry's second year of schooling. He had just entered Diagon Alley with his good friend, Hagrid, when Hermione had spotted him. Only a few moments had passed before he was suddenly hugging the young girl after what had been a long summer separated from each other. _

_Now Harry was sitting at one of the many dining tables within the Great Hall. He was about to tuck into dinner when one of his housemates, Neville Longbottom, had noticed Hermione coming through the main doors. Surprised that his good friend was finally awake after being petrified nearly all year, Harry jumped up from the table just in time to catch her. Hermione had ran with all that she had once she found him and now they were hugging like there was no tomorrow. _

_All too soon the dream shifted, yet again. Now Harry was nearing the end of his third year. He and Hermione were running through the Forbidden Forest in an attempt to save his godfather, Sirius Black. It was then that Harry truly realized what a loyal friend Hermione really was. Only she would put herself in that kind of danger for him; and he would never forget it…_

_Suddenly Harry was engulfed by what he knew to be his fourth year at Hogwarts. The Triwizard Tournament had made this one of his least favorable years in all of those that he attended. With Ron no longer speaking to him and with most of his house wanting nothing to do with him, there weren't many fond memories to look back on. There was one thing that kept Harry going, however. Throughout all of the doubt and betrayal, one person had remained by his side the entire time. Not once did Hermione give up on Harry. With each task that went by, she was always in the stands rooting for him and watching over him. Again, her friendship made some of Harry's hardest times bearable. _

_Fifth year came around and Harry was now at what appeared to be Grimmauld Place. The first thing that came to mind was Sirius. It had been nearly two years since Harry had seen him last and he couldn't wait to see him again. Yet when he entered, he was practically attacked by Hermione. She was giving him one of the biggest hugs he could ever recall receiving and it was in that short moment that Harry forgot all about his godfather. It seemed that whenever Harry was around Hermione he forgot about everything else, including his surroundings. She always became the center of his attention, particularly in moments such as these. _

_His dream shifted once more and Harry now found himself on the floor in the Department of Mysteries. It was shortly after he had lost his last remaining family member through the veil and Harry had felt as if he would never be happy again. He felt as if a dementor had sucked out his soul…but then, Hermione came into view and he was bombarded with all sorts of happy thoughts that momentarily took his pain away._

_Even though Harry didn't know it at the time, he found himself now located within his final year at Hogwarts; his sixth. Gryffindor had just won their first quidditch game of the season when Hermione saw her crush at the time kiss another girl right before her. Feeling his heart sink at the moment hers broke, Harry ran after Hermione as she fled from the common room. As he comforted her that night, Harry couldn't help but to feel as if something had changed between them. The two had become much closer after that night…and suddenly, Harry felt differently towards the girl who was once only his good friend. _

Harry awoke with a smile on his face. The dream he had was definitely one he would come to cherish over the years that were to follow. He knew how he felt about Hermione…What he didn't know was if anything would come from it. With the war currently going on and with all of the horcruxes that needed finding, Harry could only wait and see.


End file.
